Unique
by Povlyn
Summary: Unlike the other bots he had not been created through a union of two sparks... Began as a study of Prowl but has now been extended, ProwlxJazz in future chapters, AU, slash
1. Prologue, Character Study

'Elloo,  
I'm a first class lurker and above all I draw rather than write. But this bunny jumped me in a dark ally a couple of days ago and I haven't been able to get it of. Thus it got put on paper. I might be continuing this but this is as far as the bunny took me.

I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors, it doesn't help that I'm Swedish...

Diclaimer: I'm a student and was only one whe the first tranformers was released so I don't think so

* * *

He was unique and he knew it. No that was not his ego talking, actually he didn't have an ego, it hadn't been included in his programming. It surprised him that no one had begun to wonder about him yet, after all his make was rather rare even though it was inconspicuous and no other bot had the same mental capacity as he did, he had even managed to over whelm Soundwave when the telepath had tried to penetrate his mind. Soundwave's main computer had short-circuited due to the massive amount of sensory input being processed by him. Unfortunately this had caused suspicions to form among the Decepticons.

The only thing worrying him about the fact that they had become suspicious was that it meant that it was only a matter of time before the Autobots caught on. If that happened he would have to consult his Creator before taking action.

It was thanks to his battle computer and logic processors, which had been custom created by his Creator, that they had been able to keep him a secret for this long. The story was that he had been found by Ratchet, who had been patrolling the area, and had then been taken to the Autobot Headquarters where he joined them and helped in the war against the Decepticons. After being recruited he shown apt skills in tactics and warfare and had thus quickly climbed the Autobots ranks to second in command, where his duty was to plan and oversee all excursions, missions, battles and general happenings of the troops. Well, that was the official story, the one everyone except for him and his Creator knew.

The truth was that he had been constructed after the conflicts had started, but before the war broke out. And he had been made for one reason only, to function perfectly in battle and to help the Autobots defeat the Decepticons. Most bots would have found his existence to be a terrible one since he would cease to have a value once the war was over, actually there was a high probability that he would stop functioning. Like his Creator, most would have found this knowledge disturbing, and would proceed to spend countless nights pondering the facts of life and their own existence. But he was not like most bots. No, these facts did not bother him the slightest, because quite frankly the necessary emotions had not been included in his programming. After all what kind of commander ad tactician would he be if such things as sentimentality got in his way?

From the time he was created and all through his sparkling and youngling-hood he had known no other bots but his Creator and even though he had been self-sustaining from the moment he had gotten his spark, his Creator still needed to meet him to up grade his parts and programming. During this time he had learned about the different Autobots, he had studied them all the way down to the last most "insignificant" detail, to optimize his calculations and analysis's. His Creators explanation of where he had disappeared to, when he had gone to upgrade him, had been vague at best but seeing as his Creators trips ceased soon after he, officially, had joined the Autobots there was no need to. The rumor the he had been secretly meting with a now deceased femme had helped.

Shortly after he had joined the Autobots social conduct and emotions had gotten him into trouble. One of the newer recruits had approached him and confessed that her "spark existed only to be joined with his". Since he had not been programmed with any knowledge about how to handle a situation like that, after all he had been created and programmed for warfare only, he had simply looked at her, turned around and walked away, leaving her with a broken spark and a big group of Autobots. He had then proceeded to treat her as if nothing had happened. This had earned him a reputation of being a coldhearted glitch that only loved his numbers, and a severe talking to from his Creator whom tried, and failed, to explain to him how he was supposed to handle such a situation in the future. He did not understand the reasoning and had thus continued to use his own solution, which had alienated him even further from his fellow Autobots and his continuously increasing ranks had not helped either.

And then, Jazz arrived.

* * *

I really hope you like it and flames can burn in hell :D But please review.

As I mentioned earlier, there might be more to come but I make no promises.


	2. The Special Ops Dilemma

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, school and reality managed to get in the way but, due to popular demand and some people feeding the bunny in secret, you know who you are, this has now got a second chapter.  
I still have pretty much no idea where this is heading so if you have any suggestions fire away, not literally though :D

A HUGE thanks to Mmouse15 who have betaed and made this readable. It wouldn't have happened with out you.

* * *

He wanted to blame Minefield for Jazz's arrival but the truth was that it was probably his own slagging fault. The reason Jazz was here was because of a mission gone wrong and the fact that their special ops team hadn't headed his advice.

It had all started with a simple infiltration mission. Blaster's cassettes had found what seemed to be a Decepticon recruitment center after having monitored the facility for a couple of weeks. Ironhide had lost his patience and demanded that they, meaning Prowl, do something about it. So there he was planning an infiltration and sabotage mission when Minefield, the special operations commander, walked into his office for an update.

"Prowl. Blaster has informed us that Soundwave will be visiting the center in two weeks and Prime demands that I leave as soon as possible."

"I see, I have finished the basic statistics. You will receive the details when I am done."

"Great, I will see you in a while then."

"Yes now leave my office." Minefield raised an optic ridge at that, but Prowl had always been a little strange so he just left the tactician to his numbers.

* * *

It should have gone smoothly, the mission should have been a success. Prowl had spent hours planning the mission and calculating its success.

Prowl had been listening in on the mission the whole time. Everything had been going according to plan, up to a certain point that is. Minefield had gone in undercover, acting as one of the recruits. He had managed to blend in with the others and after having been assigned quarters before going through the compulsory testing, since you had to be compatible with the Decepticon cause, he had started the second phase of the mission. When dusk set he managed to sneak out of his rooms and make his way to the main computer. This is where everything had gone haywire.

While Minefield had been downloading the files Ravage had ambushed him. Apparently Soundwave had arrived earlier than expected and the info Blaster had received was a decoy to lure the Autobots into action. This meant the Minefield was trapped alone in a base filled with Decepticon solders and recruits all of whom were more than willing to prove their worth in the eyes of their second in command.

Soundwave had left Minefield at the mercies of the recruits and took his cassettes and left for Cybertron. Minefield had tried to fight his way out and when he had finally been overwhelmed his solution had been to detonate the bomb he had planted when he had first arrived at the center. The explosion had been massive and if anyone had survived it they were really lucky mechs.

One of Minefields' squad had been in the surveillance room with Prowl when the bomb had gone off. He had immediately raced off to gather the rest of the team and go rescue their leader, ignoring Prowl's commands to stop. When the squad had arrived they had been met with one of the seeker trines lying in ambush. They had not had any chance of survival.

Prowl couldn't understand why had they gone after Minefield. It was illogical. All statistics said that he was dead and that opposing forces would have arrived to check out the happenings at the base since Soundwave had just left. That all added up to no reason to go there, so why had they gone? And the mission, why had Soundwave been there and what had Minefield found on the Decepticon computers? His priorities told him to go and collect the downloaded files from Ratchet and that the uneasy tweak in his computers was from not being able to understand the team's reasoning and the unexpected arrival of Soundwave.

As he made his way to the medical bay his internal communication device received an urgent message from Optimus Prime.

_Prowl I am in need of your assistance. Please meet me in my office as soon as you are able._

Prime's energy signature kept prodding his main computer which meant that the "as soon as you are able" really meant immediately.

* * *

Optimus Prime, Commander of the Autobots, was going through a stack of data-pads when Prowl knocked on the open door of his office to announce his arrival.

"You requested my presence sir."

"Ah Prowl, yes, yes. Come in and please close the door."

Prowl stepped into the office closing and locking the door behind him. The Commander put down the data-pad he had been reading, leaned forward resting his head on his hands and fixed his second in command with a hard stare.

"As you well know, we have found ourselves lacking a special operations squad after the last battle." he said. "Because of this I have spent the last couple of hours going through the different teams available. I have compiled a list of different options that I believe would serve us better here than where they are currently stationed." The Prime gestured at the pile of data-pads on the desk in front of him. "Now I require your assistance in this decision."

As Prowl reached for the data-pads on Optimus' desk a hand caught his wrist.

"Sir?" he asked giving the other mech a curious glance.

"Nobody blames you Prowl."

"I am afraid I do not understand, sir." he said with a frown.

"Minefield," Optimus' voice was gentle. "There was nothing you could have done." Prowl stiffened at that.

"Yes sir." He had been going through the files countless times since Minefield's demise and had found himself lacking information to form a conclusion. And as for no one blaming him, he had still heard the whispers and seen the glances when he passed some bots in the halls of the headquarters. Prime just smiled.

"Good. Please return with your decision within a day, it's quite urgent after all."

"Of course sir." Prowl said with a nod and proceeded to leave the commander's office and headed for his own. The discussion with his Creator and the data from Minefield had to wait, this was much more important.

* * *

Going through the data-pads Optimus had given him, he realized that the teams with most potential had been mostly over looked by Optimus. One thing that the Prime had failed to take into account was the social aspects of the special operations squads, probably because this was not common knowledge. Prowl only knew of it due to hacking their mainframe. But he knew that it was vital that they had a team that could operate with the rest of the base without causing unnecessary strife, since that is one of the most valued talents of a special operations squad. They did not only infiltrate, sabotage and spy on the enemy, but they also serve as a safety precaution for the command, reporting possible traitors, even though Red Alert had that part covered, and preventing corruption among officers.

Taking all this in consideration he had reduced the options down to two teams and was now in the middle of going through their sealed records when Ratchet stepped through the door.

"I used your special access code, youngling. We can talk freely." said the mech before Prowl could utter a sound and approached his Creation.

The special code had been created by Prowl and then subtly added to all of the Autobot systems. When the code was entered into the locks of one of their rooms it caused all other access to be barred and all surveillance was shut down, this ensured him that he and his creator could meet in those roles and not be disturbed. So if his Creator had uses the code it meant he was not here on official business.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright, I know how loosing one of our own can affect you." In truth it wasn't the fact that it was one of their own that had the mech worried, it did make him feel better to think that way though. What had him really concerned was the unexpected way Minefield and his team had died, the fact that most of what happened had gone completely against the statistics. His Creation's computer could not handle such improbabilities without having total havoc wracked upon it.

"I'm fine Creator. But I will be requiring the data from commander Minefield's computers." Ratchet gave him a suspicious glance.

"Of course. But I would still like to take a look at your computer." he said. Prowl nodded and turned his back to him, giving him access to the port in the base of his helm.

Ratchet plugged himself into his Creation and sighed at the data he received. Apparently Prowl had downscaled the problem his computer was having dealing with the failed mission. He had spent a large amount of time sorting through all the numbers and calculations of the mission to see if he had missed anything. He discovered that Prowl's computer was close to overheating from the strain, which would explain his odd behavior. When Prowl's computer began overheating it caused glitches and lagging of the processors, and latent emotion programs started up. As long as Prowl got the data from Minefield he should be alright and fully functioning within the hour. Ratchet started the transfer of the necessary data and reached forward to unplug himself from his Creation when the transfer was complete. But as his fingers graced the connection he stiffened in surprise and anger. He double checked the data before disconnecting himself, turning Prowl around and leveling him with a fierce glare at him.

"You, you, argh." He threw his arms in frustration and let out a growl. He then swiveled around and pointed at Prowl. "You hacked into the medical records." he hissed.

"Yes." Prowl actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why?"

"I need the information to make the right selection for the Special ops team." Prowl's proper language was slipping. "Prime wanted me to help him."

"You could have asked _me_. I would have given you the files."

"But this was easier. 'Sides what does it matter if you'd just have given it to me anyway?" he asked leaning back and crossing his arms and throwing his Creation a venomous look. "Not like it was hard."

"That's not the point. Those records are sealed for a reason. If you need access to them in the future you ask me, understood?" Was the snarled reply.

"Yes Creator, it won't happen again. Promise." was the sullen reply.

"Good, now finish this up so we can get ourselves a new squad." All Ratchet got as an answer was a mumble and when he turned to look at his youngling from the doorway he saw that the other was already back to work. With a small warm and affectionate smile and a breathed chuckle he left Prowl to his own devices.

* * *

Optimus Prime looked up as his second in command entered his office holding the stack of data-pads he had collected earlier.

"Ah, Prowl, can I help you?"

"Yes sir, I have returned with a conclusion." Optimus forced a cycle of air through his systems. He knew he would return quickly with his opinion but this was ridiculous.

"Right, the special ops team. So, what do you think?" Prowl approached his desk, put the stack down and then took the topmost one and held it out to the Prime.

"This team would suit us the best sir."

Optimus took the data-pad and looked it over. He did a double take and checked it again. No, it couldn't be, Prowl never made mistakes. Optimus rebooted his optics and checked again, nope it still said the same. He gave Prowl a doubting look and raised an optic ridge.

"This is your decision?"

"Yes sir."

"But, why? This team has very little experience." Prowl knew this would be coming and now he had to convince his commander to choose the team he had picked.

"While they don't have as much experience as the others they have a spot free record and their teamwork is impeccable. And though they are young, their youth will only work in their favor as they are more likely to be underestimated. It will also make it easier to integrate the group into the social networks of the Headquarters. They are overall the best choice for the job."

Prime nodded at this and took another look at the data-pad in front of him. Prowl's reasons were sound and he trusted his second in command

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am sure sir."

"Then I'll see to it Prowl." He said with a smile and started to type the commands to finalize the transfer of the special operations squad. Prowl nodded and left the office, knowing that the right choices had been made.

* * *

I suppose I have to keep writing now, but please review and tell me if you like where it's going.

/ / Povlyn


	3. Arrival & Introductions

Hello,

I know it's been a long time :D but here's chapter 2 I hope you like it.

* * *

The news that a new special ops squad had been chosen spread like wildfire through Autobot headquarters and soon every one knew that the team was on its way and already a welcome party was being planned

The news that a new special ops squad had been chosen and on its way was a secret, so obviously it spread like a wildfire through the base and it didn't take long before everyone knew about it. Soon one could hear bots sitting huddled in the recroom planning a welcoming party for the new arrivals.

Thus there wasn't much of a surprise when Blaster, the self appointed leader of the party planning, knocked on the door to Prowl's office with a request for funding to the event. After his initial dismissal Blaster had not left, but stayed to try and convince him that the party was a good idea and when he had refused to leave after a half hour Prowl had told him that he would reconsider it and for Blaster to return later that day for his decision.

Prowl had not had any intention of granting Blaster the fund but he had to get rid of the orange mech somehow so that he could return to working on more important things. But when the "news" that Prowl was considering giving them the funds a horde of bots started camping out outside his office and when they started interfering he called Prime to get rid of them. Unfortunately this resulted in his Creator stopping by to tell him exactly why he had to grant the funds.

He squeezed the bridge connection between his nasal structure and his helm, his internal temperature was rising due to all the unforeseen happenings causing his head to ache. He groaned glad that at least his Creator's arguments made sense and even if he didn't completely understand it, the party would raise the morals of the soldiers. Logically it would be advantageous for everyone if the party plans got put into action.

Thus he sent an internal message to Blaster to inform him of his decision. Three minutes later he knew that it had been received, and the message spread, due to the roar of noise outside his office. Blaster's voice standing out as he tried to organize the chaotic mess. Finally Prowl had had enough. He rose from his chair and opened the door to his office. The silence in the wake of his appearance was deafening.

"I do believe we have a room assigned for this kind of activities." His voice was level as he reprimanded the bots in the hallway. He spotted Blaster trying to hide in the crowd. "As for you," he said pinning him with a glare. "While I did grant your request I believe I also informed you that it could be withdrawn if it caused any inconveniences. And If I am not mistaken you are all located in the hallway of the command offices." He saw Blasters optics widen as he perceived the threat.

"Sorry, sir. We'll move to another location immediately" he said and started to shoo the crowd out of the hallway toward the recroom.

"Damn, dude. And here I thought he might not be such a prude." Someone whispered as they passed by him.

* * *

Everything was ready for the arrival of the new special operations squad. A podium for the command and the arriving Autobots had been installed on the main landing platform and they had even had to close off space for the landing spacecraft since so many were going to be present.

So when the ship carrying the special ops team arrived there was no surprise that the platform was packed with bots eagerly awaiting their new companions. The new arrivals were after all an essential part of their forces.

As the ship was landing Optimus Prime and his commandeers made their way to the podium.

"Members of the Autobot army all of you who stand before me, you know what we are fighting for and that we do so with pride. You have gathered here to day to celebrate and welcome new members of our proud installation. These mechs you are about to meet have travelled far to reach Cybertron and help us in our cause, and as your leader I have been blessed with this opportunity to welcome our new arrivals into our community here at headquarters. With that said I will not keep you any longer, so with out further ado I present to you our new Special Operations Squad." Optimus made a sweeping gesture with his arm towards the space ship behind him and the hatch to the space craft opened with a hiss and light and smoke spilled out of the entrance framing the mechs inside.

There was a tense silence hanging over the gathered crowd as they studied the strangers. A silence which was broken by grand applause when one of them started forward and moved out from the opening and into the light of day. The other mechs followed their leader and soon they were all gathered on the podium in front of the whole crowd.

"These are the mechs that, from now on, will be part of this base, part of us. Their names are Bumblebee, Mirage, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Blurr and their leader Jazz." Each mech stepped forward when their name was called, making a small salute towards the crowd. "Please treat them with the same amount of respect you would any other bot residing here. I will now leave you to your own devices and you will have time to get to know our new addition to Headquarters at the party that Blaster has arranged for later tonight." Optimus Prime let out a small chuckle as the crowd went into an uproar of jubilation and started to disperse to get ready for the upcoming party. He turned toward the rest of the mech on the podium and smiled,

"As for us, we are all needed for a debriefing, it is essential that you explain your roles among your team."

"Of course, sir." said the black and white mech known as Jazz with a quirked smile. "We'll get right to it, if ya just show us the way."

* * *

As they all gathered around the table in the conference room Prowl took time to study the new squad he had helped choose. His glance swept over the gathered mech going through what he had found out about them in his head.

Noting that every one had settled and that Optimus had started the introductions of his command, he checked his posture and found it to be perfect, as he always did when in the company of bots other than his Creator. His back was straight, doorwings held high and perfectly still chin lifted and his ice blue optics revealing nothing.

As Optimus Second in Command he was naturally introduced first and gave the newcomers a small nod before going back to studying them. If something about the new crew had been documented he knew it, but he had found that documents could be misleading and that you could learn a lot by simply observing others.

His gaze, still not betraying anything, landed on the yellow one.

_Bumblebee,_ he thought. According to the sealed records, all records of the personnel of the special operations squads were sealed, he was a sneaky little mech who quickly had found his calling among the spies.

The most notable quality of the next member was his seeming inability to control his voice modulator. What wasn't perceived at first glance was the fact that the mech was an excellent marksman, of which the likes had not been seen among the Autobot forces in a long time. Prowl made a note to stay away from Bluestreak lest he wanted his audios to malfunction.

Mirage had been a surprise seeing as most of the noble bots had sided with the more wealthy and brutal Decepticons. His cloaking ability making him optimal for infiltration and instantly earned him a place in the squad.

Why Smokescreen was there was obvious. After all, who better to take care of the secretive team and analyze the command than a medically trained psychologist.

One of the mechs had been fidgeting since he stepped of the spacecraft, the others probably thought he was nervous but Prowl knew that Blurr couldn't help it. His operating system and main computer had been set for extreme speeds which meant his core programs got agitated when he was forced to be still, thus the twitching.

Finally his optics were drawn to the remaining mech, Jazz, commander of the special operations squad and the most talented and versatile bot of them all. The racers coloring was at first glance to be like his own, a simple black and white, but at places Prowl spotted blue racing stripes accenting his form. Every single gesture he made was smooth, though a bit excessive at times, and when he moved around he seemed to follow a rhythm.

'Probably his advanced internal sound system.'

The Porsche had been recruited early but otherwise his past was fairly uninteresting. His positive attitude stemmed from him being raised among merchants and thus having learnt early on to appreciate what he had and not mourn the loss, whether that was friends or more material things didn't matter.

Prowl's mind turned fully back onto the ongoing introductions after setting a reminder to check the results of Ratchet's medical examination, this time asking his Creator for them instead of hacking the files. Nobody had noticed his inattentiveness through Optimus speech, though the only one who would've possibly had the ability to notice would have been the CMO, and all the others were firmly focused on the Commander even if Blurr's optics constantly darted around the room, which made Red Alert pin him with a glare for agitating his own glitch.

The Prime stood from his seat and smiled at the mechs gathered around him.

"If all of you follow Prowl he will show you your quarters before taking you to the Medbay for your checkup." He said with a gesture toward the Cruiser. "After that you are free to get ready for the welcoming party that has been prepared."

Prowl stood from his own seating with a nod to Optimus and beckoned for the others to follow him. One by one the others followed his example and left the conference room to get prepared.

* * *

Next chapter will have the party. I promise (prays that she won't have to eat her words)

Please feed the hungry student and review


End file.
